Bitter Sweet Consequences
by AmeliaKateYEA
Summary: After a near death experience Mira has somehow ended in the Harry Potter Universe battered bruised and on the mend at Grimauld Place torn between wanting see everything but not wanting to srew up the plot Mira searches for a way home. (This is not a mary sue Mira will have no love interest nor will she be and op character)


Mira sat on a lonely rock lost in thought the wind howled, waves crashed around her and the rain stung her face drenching her to the very bone as each spray of salty sea water and drop of icy rain reminded her what it meant to feel alive. She was pulled out of her stupor when her phone chimed letting her know it was going flat Mira looked down at the device noting she had been sitting out in the storm for nearly two hours. Standing up the waves sprayed her face looking sadly back at the salty sea Mira wished there could be more to her life than the meaningless existence she had been leading for the last twenty two years. With that last thought she collected her bag and set off ready for the long slog home.

Mira dug through her bag as she navigated the streets home on instinct not looking up from the bag as she pulled out a pair of headphones and power bank connecting them to her phone before putting the phone in her jacket pocket. Inserting the ear phones Janis Joplin's rough voice bled into her ears the words carying her so far away she didn't notice the set of headlight until the sound of beeping was heard and the vehicle was upon her smashing into her leg and flinging her body into the gutter.

Pain was the first thing that registered to me after my head on car collision the second was a strange tingling sensation going through my body as I hit the unforgiving bitumen road "shit are you ok. Stupid question corce your not hang on ill get you fixed up" I lifted my head slowly letting my eyes flutter open as I registered an man bending down scooping me up something about this felt off I felt smaller roving my eyes over my body a sucked in a sharp breath causing me to cough my body had indeed become smaller reflecting back at me was my 14 year old body small broken and bruised it must have been to much to process as my mind fled and I fainted due to a lack energy and astonishment at my new predicament my last thought being well I did wish for something more.

A dull ache pulled me from sleep everything felt sore my head hurt like hell from smacking the gutter my arm was bandaged with gauze from where it scraped against the bitumen and my leg and hip having taken the brunt of the cars force had been bandaged with the leg being kept in a makeshift splint. "ahh your awake good" turning to the voice I got a good look at my resquer he had long hair and looked as though he had been doing it rough for a while. "healing was never my strong point but did my best to patch you up" "umm thanks you wouldn't mind telling me where I am would you I figured Id wake up in a hospital" well you were in pretty bad shape when I found you didn't have much time to get you to one so I carried you back to my house" ok well im Mira Ried who are you" the man looked a bit nervous as he uttered Sirius Black I giggled looking up at him "you cant be Sirius Black that's a book character my smile slipped the man looked at me like I had to heads "book character you must have hit your head harder than I thought" it came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks I looked at myself remembering my currently deaged state it all fell into place I had somehow entered the world of my favourite book series and judging by the emptiness on the house it must have been sometime shortly after the events of the goblet of fire.

"how is this even possible last I checked I was twenty two living in Australia now im in another effing universe i turned Sirius he was looking at me strangely "your from another universe" "yes I all but screamed I cant be here I need to get back home this is all wrong I need to get back" I abruptly tried standing only for my leg to give out as Sirius caught me setting me back against the couch cushions "well you cant go anywhere in your condition not to mention ive never heard of anyone travelling between universes do you have and proof" my hands sprang to my jacket pocket yanking out my phone the layers of material and power bank having protected it during the accident flicking it on I showed Sirius the device "see this this is technology from my world back there its the year 2017 magic isn't real and this whole universe is a series of best selling books by JK Rowling" " if what your saying is true and in your world im nothing but a book character tell me something only I could know" "fine in Harry's third year he rescued you from the dementors kiss with a hippogriff named Buckbeak" Sirius eyed me for a moment "i believe you" he then ran off muttering something about contacting Dumbledor.


End file.
